Senri's Secret Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: The silent masochist Shiki Senri has Tummy Trouble and has hid it well from his friends and family since that day he told his old lover and she turned him down because of it. What will Senri do when he feels the pain it causes for the first time? Will his friends find out and what will Touya Rima, his current girlfriend think?


Senri's Secret Oneshot

The silent masochist Shiki Senri has Tummy Trouble and has hid it well from his friends and family since that day he told his old lover and she turned him down because of it. What will Senri do when he feels the pain it causes for the first time? Will his friends find out and what will Touya Rima, his current girlfriend think?

(Senri's P.O.V)

I sat on the couch with my girlfriend Rima next to me. She had her head on my shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully. I looked outside the window and it was pitch-black. "Figures." I thought. "Senri , what are you doing down here? Is everything okay?" Said a girl's voice. I turned my head to look and standing there was my girlfriend's best friend Souen Ruka. "It's okay. So, where's your lover?" I told her. "Shower." She said. Then from the other room we heard Kain Akatsuki shout, "HA-NA-BU-SA!" Then Hanabusa Aidou came running and dived on the other side of me and hid under the blanket. "You know that's not going to work." I said as Akatsuki came in the room with a fireball in his hand and a look like he was gonna kill his baby cousin. He walked over to the couch and sat right on top of the blankets after letting go of the fireball. "Why is this seat lumpy?" Akatsuki asked moving and adjusting his position. "Akatsuki don't move that much! You'll make him..." Ruka started to say before we heard a faint burp from under the covers. "Exactly what I was waiting for." Akatsuki said before he got up. "Wait I got a better idea. Ruka, I might need your help with this one." He said looking at her. "Um...okay." She said. "Akatsuki took a deep breath in and sat back down. He put his hands behind his head like I do and breathed out. While he was doing that, my stomach rumbled and the pleasure wads started shooting through me. Akatsuki was paying no attention to me so instead he said, "Last night was fun wasn't it Ruka?" She looked at him and nodded. "But I still have to do that thing I didn't do when we were having sex last night cause you told me not to." He told her. "What th-...Akatsuki you have to f-f..." She said trying to finish her sentence without feeling the pleasure wads shoot through her. "Yep. Really badly. I don't think I can hold it back anymore. So, I think I'll let it out here." He said casually. "Akatsuki don't! You know what happens when you do!" She said quickly. Then he walked over to her and whispered, "I'm not really gonna do it Ruka. You don't have to worry." She sighed in relief and he returned to the seat next to me. Despite Akatsuki's words, her face was a bright red yet she knew he wasn't really going to fart, it was just something to get Aidou to come out of hiding. "I don't think I can hold it back anymore." Repeated over and over in mind as I tried not to show it. "Alright! Alright! Akatsuki I admit it! I did it again but don't do it please!" Aidou said from under the covers. Just as Akatsuki was about to get it up, my time was up. I couldn't hold it back any longer and I accidently farted.

My face was as bright red as Ruka's was and I wanted to leave before everyone found out but then Ruka started it and made Akatsuki and Aidou start fighting when she said, "Akatsuki, I thought you told me you wouldn't really do it!" He looked at her. "I didn't. I didn't really do it." He said looking at her confused. "Really? I could feel it!" Aidou said from under the blankets. Then he pushed Akatsuki and the blankets off him. Neither one of them noticed of it but Aidou pushed Akatsuki to the side and not forward so instead iof landing on the floor, he landed on me. Right on my sensitive spot and that sent even more pleasure wads through me. I actually had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. "You must've! I felt it!" Aidou said. "Well, I didn't!" Akatsuki shot back. "Then who did? You were sitting on me!" Aidou shot back. Just as the both of them were about to look my way, Ruka shouted, "Guys!" They looked at her and said, "What?" at the same time. "You're gonna wake up Zero and Lord Kaname!" She said. "If that's the worst thing they can do, then they better not wake them up. Cause you assholes were so loud, you woke me up!" Rima said. "Still, they could wake Zero or Lord Kaname and EVERYONE knows that waking up Lord Kaname is not a good thing to do." Ruka said. "So what? Fuck Zero!" Aidou said just as Zero walked in the room. He walked silently behind and tapped him on the shoulder. "What? I'm..." He started to say before he turned around. "Oh hey Zero!" He said with a nervous smile. He grabbed Aidou by his collar and lifted him in the air. "What was that Hanabusa? Do you want me to shoot you for real this time?" He asked. "No please don't shoot me!" Aidou said covering his head with his hands. "What did you say?" He asked again. "Nothing! We were just kidding weren't we Akatsuki?" Aidou said quickly as Zero put him back down on the couch. "We? It was you who..." Akatsuki started to say before Aidou covered his mouth. Of course, his head was still on my spot and with Aidou pushing on Akatsuki's head and Akatsuki struggling under Aidou's touch, it was a bad combination. Especially since it was nine o'clock at night and every night at nine, I have a hour to get to a bathroom before I shit myself. I kept my eyes on the clock as Akatsuki kept grinding his head into my spot. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face and the bubbles moving around inside. One sweatdrop hit Akatsuki's face. He pushed Aidou's hand off of him and looked up at me. "Senri you okay?" He asked. I didn't pay attention to him especially when I felt one of the bubbles move upwards and I know I had to get out of there...and fast. "Senri, are you okay?" He asked again. I snapped out of it and looked down. "What?" I asked. "Are. you. okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said hiding the fact that the pleasure wads were shooting faster and I was about to be erect. I knew I had to get the hell outa there so I did the only thing I could do. I shoved Akatsuki off me.

"You know, you could've just said please get up or move or something like that." He said sitting up. I just ignored him and stood up. The bubble immediately shot up faster and I blushed even more. "Senri, are you okay? Your face is bright red." Ruka said. I didn't want to answer her, in fear of burping as soon as I opened my mouth. I wanted to avoid that at all costs, so I kept quiet. I walked past her and out the door. I walked to my bedroom, holding back harder as I quicked my pace, hearing footsteps approaching. I kept looking back fourth nervously, hoping what I was hearing was just my imagination. I kept thinking that...until I ran into someone. I looked up and staring back at me was a girl with light brown hair and very, dark brown eyes. The look on her face was pure confusion and a little annoyance. I wondered why until I looked back down and right in front of my face was the largest pair of breasts I'd ever seen.

"Senri, what in the hell are you doing?" The girl asked. Her voice was familiar but I couldn't actually place it. "Senri if you don't move your head, I'm gonna have Gaara kick the shit outa you." She said then I knew exactly who it was. "I'm sorry Leena." I said holding back even harder. She sighed before asking, "It's fine. Now, what the hell are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" I didn't know what to say cause I was so close to burping and the pressure was causing more pleasure wads to shoot through me and that was causing an erection which sent even more pleasure wads through me. I bit my lip and just stared at her. "Senri, are you just gonna stand there all day?" She asked. "I'm sorry." is what I wanted to say but I ended up burping it instead. I covered my mouth quickly and turned away from her. "Damn. You're almost as good as Gaara." She said. I looked at her in confusion. "What?" I asked. "Nothing Senri. Now, would you please tell me why you're out here?" She said. "I have to...go." I said burping again. She looked at me confused for a minute. "I have to use the bathroom and if this doesn't stop. I'm gonna be soaked." I told her. "If what doesn't stop?" She asked before I burped again. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to anyone. Especially Rima. Understand?" I said. "I promise." She said. "Then come with me." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to my bedroom.

(In Senri's bedroom...)

I closed the door behind us and locked it. Then I listened for the others in case they were listening in before I burped three more times. "Keep that up Senri and I'm the one who's gonna be soaked." She said. "Leena...when I tell you this...Rima can't know about..." I started to say as more pleasure wads shot through me and, causing my erection to tighten creating even more pleasure wads that made me want to scream. I pushed up against the wall and dug my claws in it as I moaned loudly. "Senri...are you okay?" She asked. "Leena...help me...please." I said. "Help you? Help you do what?" She asked. "I can't...take this...much...longer. Please...carry...me." I said. "Carry you where?" She asked. "Bath...room." I said digging my claws further as the pleasure continued getting stronger, causing my erection to swell even more than normal. "Wait a minute...Senri do you have..." She started to say. "Yes...I...do." I said. "You poor child." She said walking over to me. "Come here." She said. "Thank...you." I said as she picked me up. I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid my head on her shoulder. "Grab...that...for...me...please...Leena." I said accidently burping her name. "Senri please don't do that." She said biting her lip and grabbing the object I asked her to get. "Sorry Leena." I said accidently doing it a second time. "Senri please!" She said. "Sorry." I said. "It's alright." She said as she opened the bathroom door and walked in.

(In the bathroom...)

"Alright Senri. Can you handle it from here?" She asked. "I...think so." I said as I tried to stand but ended up falling backwards. Leena caught me before I fell and stood me back up. "Here let me help you." She said as she reached for my pants. I covered myself quickly and she looked at me in confusion. "I don't want you...to see it." I said. "Senri please. I've had to see my own brother's before, which was disgusting by the way, and I also work with Sarafina sometimes so I've seen them many times before." She said. "But..." I started to say. "Do you want me to help you or not?" She asked. I didn't want to admit it but I needed help and Leena understands what I go through since she has it too. "Yes...I...do." I said. "Alright then. Move your hands." She said. "I...can't." I said as I tried to move but I couldn't. "Alright let me help you." She said as she lifted my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. "What are you..." I started to say. "It's easier this way." She said. I didn't dare ask so I kept my mouth shut. Then she ran the tip of her fingernails along my spot, back and fourth slowly. "Leena...please...faster..." I said. "Well first off, let's get these off." She said as she reached for my zipper a second time. I wanted to stop her but it was no use. Then she undid the button and pulled them down. "And lastly, these." She said reaching for my boxers. I was so embarrassed but I couldn't do anything since I practically couldn't move. She had them down in a flash then she gasped. "God Senri! You're so swollen it's not funny!" She said. "I know, now please stop staring at it!" I said. "Sorry." She said. She helped me sit down then she asked, "Do you want me to leave?" I didn't really want her to so I said, "No. Please stay here." She nodded and sat on the sink's countertop. I tried pushing but that didn't work. I kept trying then something sharp hit me. It wasn't pleasure and it didn't feel good in the least. "Senri is something wrong?" She asked. "It actually hurts." I said. She looked at me then laughed. "What's funny? I've never felt pain in my life...except for that day." I said. "You're a masochist?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "Oh. See now all of this makes sense. You being harder than an oak tree and the way you can smash anything with your head, which is impressive by the way, and not get hurt at all." She said. "Thanks...I guess." I said. I tried again and more pain shot through me. "Need a hand?" She asked. "Yes please." I said. "Hold your arms up." She said. I obeyed and she walked over to me. "Alright this may hurt so brace yourself." She said as she hugged my waist tightly. "It's...not...working." I said. "Well yeah! Senri, This won't work if you don't push too." She said. "But it hurts." I said. "I know Senri but you don't wanna be stuck like this right?" She asked. "No I don't." I said. "Then you need to push." She said. "Alright." I said as I began to push once again.

(After Senri's full release...)

"Thanks Leena." I said. "No problem Senri." She said. "So...I've been meaning to ask you, why are you here to begin with?" I asked. "Oh. I had some buisness with Kaien and Zero wanted to see me for some odd reason but anyway, that's about it." She said. "Oh. I see. Well, now I..." I started to say before I burped louder than I ever have before.

(Meanwhile with Rima and the rest of night class, Rima's P.O.V...)

"Damn Aidou! Was that you?" Akatsuki asked. "No. I could never burp that loud even if I wanted to." Aidou replied. "Well it sure as hell wasn't me." Akatsuki said. "Zero was it you?" Aidou asked. "Hell no. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to either." Zero said. "Ichiru?" Akatsuki asked. "I would be outside if it was me." Ichiru replied. "Yeah you're right." Akatsuki said. "Takuma?" Aidou asked. "No. I don't normally do things like that and if I did, it would be very quiet." Takuma replied. "That's true." Aidou said. "And it wouldn't be one of the girls. Especially Ruka. No offence honey." Akatsuki added. "Well who ever it was sure caused damage." Ruka said. "Come on Ruka-chan. I'll help you back to your room." I said as I grabbed my best friend's hand. Just as the two of us were about to leave, the door was opened and Lord Kaname walked in. "Who the hell was that?" He asked. "We don't know Lord Kaname." Aidou said. "Yeah. It wasn't any of us." Akatsuki said. "Wait, where's Senri?" Zero asked. "Yeah, where IS Senri?" Aidou asked. "He walked, I mean, ran out earlier and he hasn't come back yet." Akatsuki said. "I wonder what's wrong with him." I said. "Well why don't you go find out Rima? You are his girlfriend and all." Ichiru said. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure that whatever it is he's doing, he doesn't want me there." I said. "Oh he wants you there Rima." Said a voice. "Leena! There you are! Where have you been?" Zero said. "Helping Senri with something." She replied. "Oh. By the way, did you hear that?" Ichiru asked. "Hear what?" Leena asked. "That really loud burp a few minutes ago." Aidou said. "Oh that! Yeah I did why?" She asked. "Cause we were wondering who it was." Akatsuki said. "Well, I leave you to discover that for yourselves. Now I gotta get home before Gaara wakes up. Later everyone!" She said before she walked out the door. "I wonder she meant by that." I said. "Could it be...it was Senri who did that?" Yuuki said. "Come on now Yuuki! Now you're thinking things. Senri never burps or farts at all so it couldn't have been him." Zero said. "Well, think about it Zero. It wasn't any of us and Senri's off in another room, and we have no clue what he's doing. So it had to have been him." Yuuki said. "Actually, that makes sense. If it wasn't Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka, Kaname, Ichiru, Maria, Seiren, Takuma, or me then it would have to be Senri cause he's the only one left." Zero said. "And it couldn't have been Leena-chan cause something would be on fire and nothing's burning." Ruka said. "Yeah you're right." Akatsuki said. "Rima, I can get to my room on my own. Why don't you go check on Senri?" Ruka said. "Alright." I said as I walked to the door. "Excuse me Lord Kaname." I said as he moved out of the doorway and I walked down the hall til' I heard Senri's voice coming from his bedroom door.

(Senri's P.O.V)

I felt so embarrassed. "I'm pretty sure the whole night class heard that." I thought. "Dammit!" I said as I slammed my fists on the desk in my room sending pleasure through me. I moaned softly then looked down. I was still harder than an oak tree. "Great." I said. I began hitting and smashing things as I continued getting harder and harder. The more things I hit, the harder I got. Until I was finally ready to burst. Then I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. "Who the hell is it?" I asked. "It's me Senri. Are you okay?" I heard Rima's voice ask. "I'm fine." I said. "Can I come in?" She asked. "No! Not yet!" I shouted. "Alright I'll wait." She said. I grabbed my swollen erection and started rubbing as fast I could until I finally came. I moaned as my sinful release continued. Rima had to be thinking I was crazy but I really didn't care. When it finally stopped, which took at least a half hour, I got my clothes on and opened my bedroom door. "What's up Rima?" I asked. "I was wondering if you were okay cause you were gone a long time." She said. "Well, you can come in now." I said opening my bedroom door wider and stepping back so she could enter. When she was in, I closed the door behind us and locked it. "God Senri! What happened in here?" She asked noticing the poundings on some of my things. "Just needed to smash something." I said. "Oh god. Senri what in the hell is that?" She asked looking at the wall where I had my sinful release. "What's it look like?" I asked. "And where are these claw marks from?" She asked. "I did that obviously." I said. "Were you..." She asked. "I know what you're thinking and hell no. Leena is NOT my type." I said. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She said. "Rima, come sit here." I said as I sat on my bed and patted my lap. "Um...okay." She said blushing as she walked over to me and sat down. "What'd you wanna know?" I asked rocking her back and fourth gently. "I wanted to know why you took so long." She replied. "Well, you don't have to worry about that okay?" I told her. I didn't notice it but a bubble was coming upwards. "Senri...why do you love me?" She asked. "Why? Because you're beautiful, sweet, and caring." I said. "Senri you're so sweet." She said blushing even more. "That's cause you're mine..." I started to say before that was it. "Rima." I finished but instead of saying it, I burped her name. My face burned bright red and the memory of that day when I was a child flashed in my mind. "So it was you Senri." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Earlier. We heard that really loud burp and we wondered who it was. Now I know." She said. "Rima, you're not gonna leave me are you?" I asked. "Senri now you know that's just crazy. Why would I leave someone as handsome, sweet, and loving as you for something like that?" She asked. "Cause it happened to me before." I said hanging my head.

She gasped and said, "Senri that can't be true!" I looked up at her. "Well it is. I was a child then but it still happended." I said. "Tell me everything." She said. "I don't know if I can." I said. "You can Senri. It can't be that bad." She said. "Trust me. It is. It all started when the new girl was transferred into the school I was attending." I said. "Then what?" Rima asked. "I was still living with my mother then and I woke up one day for school." I said. "Go on." Rima said. "The teacher introduced her to the class that morning." I said.

(Senri's flashback...)

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Jasmine Yatsushita. Miss Yatsushita, tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said. "Well, I'm nine years old and I just moved here. I have one older brother and one older sister. I live with my mother and my older sister and brother. My favorite thing to do is to read and play soccer with my siblings. I take dancing, art, chorus, theater, swimming, and gymnastics. I hope to be on a sports team this year as well as make a lot of friends!" She said. "Wow. That's a lot. Do you do them all at once?" The teacher asked. "No of course not. Dancing is on Monday, Art is on Tuesday, Chorus is every Wenesday and Sunday, Theather is every Thursday in the winter time, Swimming is every Thursday in the Summer, and Gymnastics is every Friday." She explained. "That's very nice. You must be very talented." The teacher said. "Thank you Sensei." She said. "Well, the only open seat we have is right behind Shiki Senri. Senri, raise your hand so she knows where you are." The teacher said. I raised my hand lazily cause I really didn't wanna do it. "Oh I see. Thank you again Sensei!" She said. She walked to her seat and when she walked by me, she stared at me. "What are you looking at me for?" I asked. "Sorry. I was thinking about something." She said as she continued walking and sat down behind me. "Dude, she totally likes you." My best friend Sentaro said to me. "Man whatever. Girls don't interest me." I replied. "Whatever man but she's totally into you." Sentaro replied. "So what? Who gives a damn?" I said. "You should. She's totally hot. She could be the right girl for you." Sentaro said back. "How do you know my taste in women?" I asked. "Dude, we've known each other since we were like two. That's how. We've practically grown up together." He replied. "Whatever man, whatever." I said. "Fine, be like that but if you won't take her, I will." He told me. "Go right ahead." I said. "Senri! Sentaro! Do I need to separate you two?" The teacher asked. "No ma'am." We said. "Then pay attention." She said. "Yes ma'am." We said. Sensei turned back around to face the chalkboard and continued with her lesson. Both of us kept quiet but Sentaro kept sending me looks the whole time. When the lunch bell rang, we lined up and walked to lunch silently.

(In the lunchroom...)

"I don't get you man. Jasmine's hot and you don't want her." Sentaro told me. "I just don't like her okay?" I told him. "Hey man! What's going on?" My other friend Karuko said. "Karuko my man!" Sentaro said. "Sentaro my man!" He said. The slapped high-five and Karuko walked up to me. "Yo Senri! What's been happening man?" He asked holding his hand in the air for a high-five. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't do that shit?" I said. "Oh right." He said as he lowered his hand. "Yo Karuko. Senri's acting wierd. He's not going for a hot chic." Sentaro said. "He's never gone for women. At least, not since I've known him. You've known him longer than I have so I don't know what happened before then but since I've known him, he's never gone after a chic. Hot or not." Karuko said. "Actually, you're right. He's never been interested in girls. Even we were little, he's never been into them." Sentaro said. "You know, I'm right here." I said. "Sorry man. Come on let's go sit down." Sentaro said as we grabbed our trays and sat down at the table. "So...who's the chic you were talking about Sentaro?" Karuko asked. "Her name's Jasmine Yatsushita." I said. Sentaro and Karuko looked at me. "What?" I asked. "You remembered her name." Sentaro said. "So? I remembered her name. That's not a big deal." I said. "That's gotta mean something." Karuko said. "Well it doesn't now shut up and eat okay?" I said. "Alright man chill. It's not that big a deal." Sentaro said. I didn't reply. I just continued eating until I heard a voice. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" The voice asked. "Jasmine-chan?" Sentaro asked. "Oh. You are..." She asked. "Sentaro Takaware but you can call me Sentaro." He said as he held out his hand. She shook his hand and looked at Karuko. "Oh. I'm Karuko Ganakawa. Please call me Karuko." He said bowing to her. I rolled my eyes at the two of them going gaga over her. "And you are Shiki Senri correct?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said not bothering to look at her. "Do you mind if I call you Senri?" She asked. "I don't care." I said. "Okay then." She said sitting down next to me. "That's her?" Karuko whispered to Sentaro. "Yeah. That's her." Sentaro whispered back. I slammed my tray on the table and they stopped instantly. "So...how long have you been here Sentaro-san?" She asked. "All my life." He replied. "Karuko-san?" She asked. "Only three weeks." He replied. "Senri-kun?" She asked. Sentaro and Karuko looked at each other then at me. "All my life and it's Senri." I said. "Oh sorry." She said.

"She called you Senri-kun?" Rima asked me. "Yeah. Then Sentaro and Karuko went nuts but anyway, back to the story." I said.

Sentaro and Karuko looked at me. "She just called him Senri-kun." Sentaro whispered to Karuko. "I know. She must really like him or something." Karuko whispered back. "Man, if she did that to me, I wouldn't hesitate. She'd be mine instantly." Sentaro whispered. "I know. She's got looks." Karuko whispered back. "Not only that, she's got moves too." Sentaro whispered. "How do you know?" Karuko whispered back. "She told us she does all these athletic things as well as other things too." Sentaro whispered. "She sounds even more delicious now." Karuko whispered back. I slammed my tray down again and said, "Will both of you shut up!" They looked at me. "Sorry man sorry." Sentaro said. "You'll be sorry if you keep it up." I said. They didn't dare say anything so they kept their mouths shut. "Um...Senri? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked me. "He's fine Jasmine-chan. He's just grumpy that's all." Sentaro said. I growled in anger. "Do you want me to beat the living shit out of you?" I asked him. "Chill man. There's nothing to get mad over." Karuko said. "You haven't known me for long so I suggest you shut the hell up before I come over there and beat the living shit out of you too." I said daring the two idiots to say anything else. We sat in silence for the rest of lunch then we threw our trays and sat back down. We waited for five seconds until Sentaro burped softly. I rolled my eyes. Then Karuko burped a little louder but it was nothing compared to what I could do. I burped very loudly and Karuko, Jasmine, and the rest of the lunch room except Sentaro stared at me. "What?" I asked. "How did you do that?" Karuko asked. "Easily. I just breath in..." I said as I took a deep breath in, not showing them I was rubbbing my bellybutton vigorously. "And..." I added as I burped very loudly a second time. "That's all there is to it." I said folding my hands behind my head and leaning back in my chair. "That was awesome Senri!" Jasmine said then Karuko and Sentaro looked at her. "Thanks...I guess." I said confused. "I can do pretty good too. Watch." She said before she burped loudly. Not as loud as I did but it was pretty loud for a girl. Sentaro and Karuko stared at her in amazement. I shrugged and said, "It's gonna take you a while to get as good as me." Then the lunch bell rang, telling us lunch was over and Sentaro waved goodbye to Karuko and we walked back to class.

"So how loud was Senri?" Rima asked. "As loud as Aidou burps." I told her. "That's surprising. Even I can't do that." She said. "I know. Yours are so soft and girly." I teased. "Shut up." She said as she hit me on the head. "Okay. I guess I deserved that." I said. She looked away from me and pretended to be mad. "Come on now Rima. I was only joking." I said. "Then say you're sorry." She said. "You're sorry." I said. "Smartass." She said as she hit me again. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry okay." I said. "Okay." She said. "So anyway, when we got back to class..." I started to say.

We got back to class and took our seats. Sentaro kept looking between Jasmine and me and it was starting to piss me off. I just ignored it, hoping he would stop but he didn't. I shot him a look and he turned back to face Sensei. I stared off into space and thought to myself. "She keeps looking my way, talking to me, and sitting next to me. Why would a girl like her be interested in someone like me? She should be going after someone like Sentaro or Karuko but she chose me. Why? Could it be I have that special something they don't? If so, what is it I have they don't?" I thought. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear Sensei call my name. "Senri!" Sensei called louder and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes Sensei?" I asked. "Do you know the answer to this question?" She asked pointing to the board. I didn't know but I didn't show it either. I kept quiet and she shook her head back and fourth like she was agitated. "Never mind. Pay attention this time please." She said. "Yes ma'am." I said. I sat back in my seat with my hands folded behind my head and started thinking again. "What is it she sees in me? Could it be that I have a sexier voice? No. That's not it. Maybe it's cause I'm taller? No. If that's case, Sentaro's an inch taller than me even though you really can't tell the difference. Especially since we look alike except his eyes are a sparkling green while mine are light brown and his hair is bright red and mine is auburn. Karuko on the other hand, looks like Sentaro since they have the same hair color but Karuko has crystal blue eyes. Some people mistake them for brothers but they're not. Could it be she likes older guys? Maybe but I don't think so cause Karuko's the oldest out of the three of us. Could it be she likes guys that make her laugh? No. Sentaro would do that, not me. What could it be?" I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about what it is I have and they don't. Throughout the weeks I thought long and hard. I wanted to ask her but I couldn't find the courage to. Then one day, she pulled me aside and asked me to go out with her. I agreed and we went out together. After that date, we'd been secretly dating for three weeks. Then I asked her when we were alone and I found out something else. I didn't notice she was competing with me but then I thought about it. She had been competing with me and I wondered why. She told me it was cause she wanted to be better than me. I asked her at what and she told me burping. Then I got it. That's why she'd always do it after me to try to prove she was better than me. Then, after the lunch bell rang , I took her to the rooftop garden and we sat on the bench and I asked her the question I've wanted to know the answer to since I first met her.

"Jasmine...there's something that's been on my mind lately." I said after her explaination. "Go ahead Senri. You can tell me." I said. "What do you like about me? Why did you choose me and not Sentaro or Karuko? What do I have that they don't?" I asked. "Well for starters, you have beautiful crystal blue eyes." She said. "Karuko has crystal blue eyes." I said. "Not as pretty as yours and your hair is such a sweet auburn." She said. "Other guys here have auburn hair." I said. "But yours stands out from the rest." She said. "Okay what else?" I asked. "Well you don't really talk that much and your personality is mysterious. I love that in guys." She said. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah. Sentaro's a nice guy but he's a little too outgoing for me and Karuko's funny but he's a little too shy sometimes. You on the other hand, are not afraid to speak your mind and don't give a shit what anyone else has to say about it." She said. "Well...um...thanks." I said. "And your funny. You make me laugh and I like that about you." She said. "How do I make you laugh?" I asked. "When we're in class and you burp the answers. It's funny." She said giggling. I didn't know what to say then. I didn't know how to tell her that I couldn't help it and it was a just a cover-up. I couldn't tell her that I was just getting relief and that the whole being stupid thing was to keep from moaning in pleasure as the pleasure wads from the so called "pain" that was supposed to be there. "Anything else?" I managed to say. "You don't see me as a sex object like other guys do." She said. "Well that's cause your not. You're a pretty girl but I say that cause of what's deep inside you." I said. "You mean my personality?" She asked. "Yeah. You're sweet, funny, and caring. I like that about you." I said. "You're serious?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "Senri you're so sweet. No guy I've ever dated has said that about me." She said blushing. "That's cause those guys don't know a kind hearted girl when they see one." I said. "Senri...I really like you." She said. "You weren't just kidding? You really do like me?" I asked. "No. Not after seeing this side of you." She said. "Well, I was just being nice." I said hiding the fact that I really did like her. "That's not what I'm seeing. You really like me don't you Senri?" She asked. "No. I don't like you..." I started to say. She looked at me in surprise. "I love you." I finished. Her face turned bright red and she looked at me. "Senri...I love you too." She said. I wrapped her in my arms and held her tightly. "Kiss me Senri." She said before I put my lips on hers and kissed her. She gripped the back of my shirt and I leaned her backward on the bench. She put her legs up and I scooted closer to her, rubbing my erection against her forbidden area. I kissed her neck, biting down softly and sucking on the marks that I left behind. "Senri...come over to my house tonight." She said. "But Jasmine, we've been only been dating for three weeks now. Don't you think it's a little early?" I asked. "No I don't. I want you." She said. "But I don't think I'm ready." I said. "You're not? You're harder than an oak tree right now." She said touching it. I bit my lip to hold back moans of pleasure. "So...are you gonna be there, or not?" She asked. "Yes I will." I said. Then the bell rang, signaling school was over for the day. We stood up and walked to class to grab our things and go home. She flashed me a signal that said, "I'll see you tonight." I flashed back, "Can't wait." She smiled with delight before she walked the opposite way I was walking to go to her house.

"So...did you go to her house?" Rima asked me. "If you'd listen then you'd find out." I teased. "Alright you don't have to put it that way." She said crossing her arms. "Anyway, as I was saying..." I started to say.

I went home and walked into my room. After about five minutes, my mother called me. "Senri! Phone call!" She called. "Coming mom!" I said as I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I took the phone from her and said hello. "Hey Senri. It's me." Said a girl's voice. "Um..." I started to say. "Jasmine...remember?" She asked. "Oh! Sorry your voice sounds so different on the phone. You've never called me so I didn't think you would. We've only talked online so I was a little confused." I said. "It's alright. Now, are you ready for tonight?" She asked. "Hold on a minute. Let me go in my room." I said as I walked back to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it. "Yeah I am. What time do you want me to come over?" I asked. "Anytime you wanted to." She said. "Alright then. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. "Alright Senri. When you get here, go around back and knock on my bedroom window. It's the 12th window with pink and blue curtains." She said. "12th window. Pink and blue curtains. Got it." I said. "Good. I love you." She said. "I love you too." I said then we hung up. I unlocked my door and handed the phone back to my mom. "Mom, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before midnight though." I said. "Alright Senri. Be careful okay?" She said. "Yes mom." I said. "Good." She said as she kissed me on the cheek and I left for Jasmine's house.

"12th window. Pink and blue curtains. 12th window. Pink and blue curtains. 12th window. Pink and blue curtains." I repeated in my head as I approached her apartment building. I walked around back and counted the windows as I walked by them. When I reached the twelfth one, sure enough there was pink and blue curtains and Jasmine waiting there for me. "Hi Senri." She said. "There you are!" I said. "I was here the whole time. Now, do you have something to stand on?" She asked. "No." I said. "Here, give me your hand." She said as she opened the screen and held out her hand for me. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. "You're room's pretty plain." I said. "I know. My mother can't afford much and I don't have very many things." She said. "Well my room's chock full of things but..." I started to say. "It's boring with no one to play with." She finished before we looked at each other. "You have a lot of things guys would like to have in their rooms though." I said. "Yeah. I'm pure tomboy and I really don't like girly stuff too much." She said. "That's cool." I said. "Thanks." She said. "Mind if I look around?" I asked. "Sure go ahead." She said. I looked in her closet and she didn't have very many outfits. I looked down and I saw one large box and it was full of old toys. I looked around the rest of her room for more but I couldn't find any. "That's the only toybox you have?" I asked. "Yeah. I told you we really couldn't afford too much." She said. "Well I have a whole case with three drawers full of old toys, not counting the others in my closet." I said. "That's cool. Does your mother want you to keep them to give to your kids when you're older?" She asked. "No. She wants me to get rid of them but I can't. They hold so many memories." I said. "Well, that's the only reason I still have them. I want to get rid of them." She said. "I see." I said. I closed her closet door then turned around. "You don't have very many books either do you?" I asked looking at the stand that was in front of her bed. "No. Not really." She said. I looked at her bed and it was small compared to mine. "You're bed's pretty small." I said. "I know." She said. "Like the bedspread though. Is blue your favorite color?" I asked. "Yeah that and pink are my two favorite colors." She said. "I can tell." I said looking at her curtains. She had three pillows on her bed and the covers were all messed up. Her wooden dresser was just inches from her bed and she had a t.v. in her room. "You lucky!" I said as I finally noticed it. "You don't have one in your room do you?" She asked. "No. I have a computer in my room with no internet. That's all I have." I said. "Poor Senri." She said. I also noticed her game system sitting on the stand as well. "You have one? I thought you said your mother didn't have too much money!" I said. "Well, they had enough for that one year. I guess you could say I got lucky." She said shrugging. "I envy you now." I said. "Why?" She asked. "You have what I want in my room in your room!" I said. She giggled at this. "It's okay Senri. You'll live." She said with a smile. I turned away and looked at the games she has. "You have some good ones." I said. "Thanks." She said. "Now...for the fun part." I said as I joined her on the bed. "Finally." She said as I laid her on the pillows and got on top of her.

"Then you made love to her." Rima said. "I was getting to that." I said. "Well, I wanna know exactly why she left you so hurry up and get to it!" She said. "Alright. Alright. I'll get to it. Anyway, as I was saying..." I started to say.

"That was...fun." She said breathing heavily. "Agreed." I said. "We should do this again sometime." She said. "But next time...we're doing it at my house." I said. "Alright then." She said. "I can't believe you get that swollen though." She said. "Yeah it kinda happens." I said. "I certainly liked it." She said. "I thought you would...Jasmine." I said accidently burping her name. She looked at me in horror. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I was so wrong about you!" She shouted. "What?" I asked. "You ARE just like every other guy I knew!" She shouted. "Jasmine what are you talking about?" I asked. "Every guy I've been with has done that! I hate it cause I was forced to listen to my asshole father do that to me all the time!" She shouted. "Jasmine please. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was caught off guard and besides I can't help doing that. I have Tummy Trouble." I told her. "You're just making that up!" She shouted. "I'm dead serious. That is something I would not play around with." I said. "Well I don't know what to believe! I was told that by a guy before and he really didn't have it!"She shouted. "I'm serious. I've had it since I was born. Sentaro will tell you the same thing." I told her. "I've heard enough. NOW LEAVE!" She shouted. "Please Jasmine... I swear I won't do it again." I said before she slapped me hard across my face. So hard, I could actually feel pain. "I SAID LEAVE!" She shouted as she pushed me out of her bedroom door and slammed the door afterwards. I'd felt so upset and I left her house with a heavy heart and tears running down my face.

(End of flashback...)

"THAT'S why she left you?" Rima asked me. "Yeah. It was all because of a simple accident and I got my heart broken for it." I said sighing heavly at the memory. "Well you don't have to worry anymore Senri cause I'm not going anywhere." She told me. "Do you really mean that?" I asked. "Yes because..." She said as she pulled a small box out of her skirt pocket and opened it. "This ring isn't something I'd give you and then take back." She said. I stared at her in surprise. "Well, I guess I should ask properly. Shiki Senri, will you marry me?" She asked. I hugged her and said, "Yes Rima. You're the only one who knows how to make me feel like a kid again." as she slid the ring on the ring finger of my left hand.


End file.
